


Roller Coaster

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Season/Series 01, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was kind enough to leave me a prompt, which never happens, so I wrote this short little thing. FitzSimmons ride a roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

“No, I’m not getting on that thing.” 

“C’mon Jemma…it hits a top speed of seventy seven miles per hour and has a one hundred eighty four foot drop!” As an engineer, Fitz enjoyed the physics of the quintessential amusement park ride. 

“I’m not such a big fan of accelerating through the air to the point of flying out of my seat where the only thing keeping me from _falling from the sky_ is a slightly rusted metal bar and a threadbare harness,” she said in a huff. 

“But- ah.” Fitz realized what she was saying. 

“You know these things are not highly regulated and…,” she continued to list off reasons why she did not want to get on the roller coaster. Fitz pretended to listen as he looked up at the structure. Over the roar of the coaster he could hear the shrieks of delighted riders. He wanted to be one of them; he had not been here in years. But he also knew Jemma Simmons had fallen from an airplane with no parachute not that long ago, and that she would never admit that she had developed a bit of acrophobia. 

“…and not to mention the amount of force that places on the neck. Ruptured cervical discs and whiplash are-” she continued, arms crossed. “Fitz, are you even listening to me?” 

“Of course I am. Roller coasters are _“dangerous,”_ Fitz waved his hands, mocking her. “Jemma we risk our lives every day working for S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“Yes we do, so why risk our lives _for fun_?” 

“We won’t be. That’s what I’m trying to tell you.” Fitz’s eyes went wide as he grabbed her elbow and walked them over to the sign at the entrance to the ride. 

“Oh. OH! Is this-?” 

“Yes,” Fitz answered before she could finish. “This was my design back in uni; sold it to pay off mum’s mortgage.” 

“Fitz I totally forgot.” 

Fitz shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“Yes it is! I read your blueprints at the Academy, it’s remarkable!” 

“It’s okay. I was just a kid. I could have made a few changes to the propulsion.” He got lost in his own head, thinking of how much he learned in the years since. 

Simmons smiled and squeezed his arm. “It’s structurally magnificent. Let’s go.” 

Fitz’s lip twitched imperceptibly. “I thought you weren’t _getting on that thing_.” 

“Don’t be daft.” 

And so they got in line, the teenagers running the coaster obviously had no idea that the designer of the ride was in their midst. They laughed, they screamed, and by the time they returned to the platform Jemma Simmons had overcome her fear of heights. 

“I told you you were my hero,” she said as they walked over to the concession stand. “Thanks,” she said. Then she kissed his cheek. 

He grinned. “I can live with that.”


End file.
